


Spider-Man: Prepare for War

by Isabelscool2



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depressed Peter Parker, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, MJ is the best girlfriend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, corona isn't a thing, doc oc is a legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelscool2/pseuds/Isabelscool2
Summary: In the wake of the so-called "tragic" death of Mysterio, the world is torn in half. On one side, people adore Spider-Man, their undying loyalty never faltering. On the other hand, there are many who want him punished, and even more who want him dead. Without the help of his mentor, Tony Stark, Peter feels certain he will crack under the pressure. And with a new villain terrorizing the streets of New York, the young superhero has never felt more alone. But will the world ever actually find out what happened that dreadful day on the bridge with the late Mysterio. Or will salvation never come for the cities hero. Find out on Spider-Man: Prepare for War.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Flash Thompson, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Spider-Man's name is Peter Parker!" 

I felt my heart stop, my stomach in knots. _I'm ruined, I'm a monster_. My face flashed on the jumbo screen, a wave of fear and anger washed through me.

"What the FUCK?!" That was all I could say. I turned to look at the people below me. They all had their phones out. The looked so angry, so... terrified. _They think I'm a monster_. I looked to MJ, her face growing rapidly with concern. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Releasing a web, I flew all around the city. I ended up back on the roof of my building, the graffiti picture of Iron Man staring right back at me. _He would be so disappointed in me_. Hoping that no one would find me, I tore off my mask and cried. I thought I was safe, that I would make it out of this mess okay.

The first few days after the events in London felt like a breath of fresh air. I got to spend time with MJ and Ned around the city, I got to eat larb with May, and I even grew a stronger relationship with Pepper and Morgan. I go to their house and play with Morgan while Pepper makes us dinner. Pepper is always telling me about how fond Tony was of me, I just wish he were here now. 

This... happiness all came to a stop, however, when that newscast was released. That footage of Quentin, laying there dying, blaming me for his murder... he ruined me. 

I've run out of tears, I knew I needed to hide. I couldn't go home, no people would expect for me to be there. Then, what I imagined a genius idea was, popped into my head. _MJ_. I had to take some back alleys, I had to stray away from the crowded streets of Queens. On my way to MJ's house, I decided to call Aunt May. 

_"Hello? Peter are you okay?!"_ She sounded frantic, scared. I immediately felt awful.

"Yea, May, I'm fine. You gotta believe me, May, Mysterio's lying!" I felt sick having to even explain this to her. 

_"Hun, I know. You are too pure of heart, I know you would never do anything like that."_ Thank god. _"But you can't come home right now. I bet there are cops looking for you. I's not safe."_

"I know, May. I''m headed to Michelle's, then I'll make a plan. I miss you."

_"Honey, I miss you too. But everything will be alright, okay baby? Be safe. I love you so much."_

"I love you more, May."

 _"That's not possible, Peter."_ She giggled, and my stomach dropped. She shouldn't be lying for me. I should be there right now, watching cheesy sci-fi movies and eating over salted popcorn with her. She hung up and I continued to MJ's house.

As I reached her window, I noticed she wasn't alone. In her room was Ned, Flash, AND Betty. I groaned and quietly pushed open the window. I climbed in and slowly stood, all eyes turning towards me. 

"He- uh... um. H-hey everyone." I smiled slyly as MJ breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to me, engulfing me in her arms. Ned was wiggling his eyebrows at me, Betty looked at me terrified, and Flash looked at me with his mouth hanging open. 

"Fucking hell, Peter! I thought you were dead! We all did!" MJ shouted at me with tears in her eyes. Wiping them away with my thumb, I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went to sit on her fuzzy bean bag chair.

"I'm sorry, MJ. Everyone. But you guys have to know that I didn't kill him. A drone misfired and it killed him." I was stressing out, everyone could tell. I looked toward Betty, fear still in her eyes. "I'm a good person. There's no need to be afraid of me." She seemed to relax at that.

"We know, Parker." Flash said to my surprise. "Listen, I want to apologize for everything I've done to you. And I'm not just saying that because Spider-man... well you now, I guess, is my fucking idol. When we all figured you were killed by a mob or something, I felt horrible. For that I'm sorry." I could tell he was being genuine. I gave him a small nod, a mutual acquaintance forming between us.

"I'm just glad you're okay dude." Ned sighed, squeezing my arm. Suddenly my phone began to ring. It was Clint Barton. I put it on speaker.

"Clint hey, you shouldn't be calling me right now, our phones could be tapped."

_"Kid, don't worry about the phones, we're fine. Listen the team needs you at the compound ASAP. We need to talk."_

"Is it safe for me to leave? I'm at MJ's house." 

_"Where's that?"_

"About 30 minutes from the compound."

_"Shit. Stay there kid, we'll send a helicopter for you. It won't land though so be prepared to jump. See you in a bit."_

"Bye, Clint." I ended the call and ran my hands through my hair. "I need you all to promise me you won't tell anyone where I am."

"Yeah of course. How long until the helicopter gets here?" MJ grabbed my hand.

"10, maybe 15 minutes?"

"No one is saying it so I will. I can't believe you're friends with THE Hawkeye!" Flash looked at me in shock. We all laughed.

"Flash, I'm friends with all of them."

"That's gonna take some getting used to." 

"Better get used to it quick, Thompson." Betty laughed.

We kept talking to get our minds off the situation occurring around us, when I heard a helicopter lowering outside the window. 

"I have to go. Don't tell anyone I was here." I went for the window.

"Wait!" I turned to see MJ walking up to me. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. "Be safe, dork."

I smiled and hugged her tight. Opening the window, I released a web to the helicopter and jumped.

"When the fuck did you two become a thing?" Flash asked, a look of shock on his face.

"It's new." Ned said, still smiling at the window.

I climbed into the helicopter and was met with a relieved Happy. I looked to the streets to see people yelling at the helicopter. I'm pretty sure someone told me to burn, I don't know it was all a blur.

"Kid, thank god. How are you?" I gave him an annoyed looked and he retracted. "Right, sorry, dumb question. Buckle up, Pete, we land in 12."

On the way to the compound, I was able to relax a bit. Happy tried to cheer me up by blasting some music, but nothing was really gonna help how I was feeling so he gave up. When we got to the compound, I walked out to be greeted by Pepper and the rest of the team. 

"Peter, honey, thank god." She wrapped me up in her arms. "I called the attorneys, but they were shit for this case so I will be representing you."

"Representing me, what? What's going on?" I was confused, so much stuff was happening around me. Around three different people were trying to talk to me at once. I started to feel a sensory overload coming along as my vision began to blur and my head started spinning.

"Peter we need you to make a statement to the press on your recollection of the events that took place in London." Pepper was trying to rush me away from the rest of the team, she could tell I was getting overwhelmed. "Hun, are you okay?"

"Sensory overload. I need to sit."

"We'll be in the conference room in 30 seconds kid, just hang in there." She squeezed my shoulders tight and glared at the rest of the team. They seemed to get the message and backed off.

When we got to the conference room, I was met with the gazes of about five or six lawyers, Maria Hill, and two FBI agents. Not to mention, the fucking president was on call on a huge ass screen at the end of the table. Looking around, I began to sweat and sway. Pepper noticed I was nervous and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about them. They're here to help you." She smiled at me and motioned for me to sit. Clint came in and sat next to me, patting my shoulder, giving me an approving nod.

"Even the president?" I whispered to Pepper.

"Yes, Peter. However, we need you to tell us EVERYTHING that happened on that school trip. If this is gonna get cleared up, we need to get the public to trust you." 

"I don't think that's possible. They all hate me." I fiddled with my hands and looked down, trying (and failing) to hide my shame.

"Maybe right now it may seem like that, but just give it time. We will get them on your side."

"Parker, I would like to start off by commending you on your service to our country and the world as a whole. We will get this whole mess dealt with, so don't you worry about that. Now it's imperative you tell us everything." President Ellis stated. I always knew I loved this guy.

I started from the beginning, told them all how it started as a normal field trip. I told them how Nick Fury had been trying to get in contact with me, but I continued to ignore the calls. I told them about the agent on that Austrian mountain that tried to give me a new suit. I told them about how Fury ambushed me in my hotel room and tranquilized Ned. I told them how I had started to grow fond of Quentin Beck, and how he was just using me to get my EDITH glasses from Tony. 

"Why did he want them?" An FBI agent asked me.

"He wanted to create an Avengers-level threat, destroy it, and become known as the 'greatest superhero in the world'" I said in air quotes.

I continued to tell them how we battled under the tower bridge in London, how a drone misfired and killed him, and how I took back EDITH to destroy the drones.

"This is all very helpful, but how did that video get out? How was Beck able to make it sound like you were trying to kill everyone?" Hill asked me. She of course already knew.

"From the placement of the video, I'm guessing it was a drone. Perhaps the footage was sent to whoever was working with Beck and they altered the footage. As for the video Beck made, all of the monsters we were originally fighting were AI. Holograms. Maybe someone from Beck's team used an AI to make the video, make it seem like he was alive at the time of filming. Because believe me, he was dead!" 

"Hill can you confirm what he's saying is true?" Pepper asked.

"Affirmative. I won't lie, I was also under the belief that Beck was a good man, but I should have known better. He fooled us all." She looked shameful. Like it was her fault that all of this happened.

"Peter, I need to take EDITH from you for a while so we can locate Beck's team. You will have it back soon, I know how much Tony wanted you to have it." Pepper smiled, holding out her hand. I looked around the room. Everyone looked relieved and confident. I reached into my bag, pulled out EDITH, and handed it to Pepper. She whispered a thank you and stood up. "Thank you everyone for coming, but that will be all today. President Ellis, thank you for taking the time to call in."

"My pleasure. Be safe everyone." The screen went black and everyone began to file out, Maria and Clint staying behind. 

"Hill, can you get a team together to locate where these AI's were created? Take EDITH with you, just make sure it gets back in one piece." Pepper handed EDITH to Maria.

"Sure thing. I'll get back to you by the end of the week." She nodded at me and walked out.

"You okay kid? I know that must have been intense." Clint put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it feels good to finally tell someone. Well, someone else."

"Who else did you tell?" Pepper asked concerned. 

"Only two people know the full story, my best friend Ned and my girlfriend MJ." I smiled after I called MJ my girlfriend. "Then two people only know my identity and that Beck was a bad person. Eugene (Flash) Thompson and Betty Brant." 

"Okay, hun. Now, it's not safe for you to be in Queens right now, so we are going to get you a room set up here in the compound, okay?"

"Alright. What about my Aunt May?"

"We have several agents looking out for her. We will also send some agents to watch your friends, make sure they stay safe." 

Thank god. "Thank you so much, Pepper. I owe you one."

"Peter, your safety is all that matters to me. Now lets go, I have someone who wants to say hello." She smiled at me and held my hand. When we got up to the top floor, I was greeted by a bouncing Morgan. I ran out of the elevator to her and scooped her up.

"Peetie! I missed you!" She giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Munchkin, I missed you too!"

That night, I had dinner with the entire team, Pepper, and Morgan. I made sure to call May and my friends to let them know I was safe. And as I slept in my new room, I dreamt of MJ. I didn't know how long this situation would last, but one thing was for sure. This son of a bitch was gonna pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Months Later:**

_"Peter... PETER!" I looked to my right, a sobbing MJ kneeling by my body._

_Confused, I looked down at my chest. There was a huge, gaping hole, filled to the rim with my blood. I reached for MJ's hand, she kept screaming my name._

_"PETER! OH GOD!" As my finger grazed her hand, she began to turn to dust. My eyes widened with panic. I tried to sit up, but to no avail. "Peter... help." Her sobs were quieting as she slowly vanished. "PETER!"_

"GAH!" I sprung out of my bed in fright, clinging to the slanted ceiling. Looking down to my bed, I noticed that it was covered in sweat, as was I. Sighing, I dropped from the ceiling to the floor. I had been having the same reoccurring dream for about a month now. It makes me feel like something is coming, something bad. What if I can't stop it.

"Peter! I won't call again!" It was Pepper.

"Sorry, Pep! Coming!" I rushed out of my room to the common area. There a peeved Pepper Stark looked at me, her daughter Morgan playing next to her on the love seat.

Her eyes widened at me. "Peter, pants."

I looked at her confused. She pointed to my lower area. I looked down and yelped. "Ah! Sorry!" I ran back to my room, put on some pants, and raced back to sit with Pepper on the couch.

"Peter I hope you didn't forget about the press conference today." Shit.

"Wha- I, Pep no! I-I remembered!"

"Peter, we've had this planned for two months! I'm assuming you forgot to write you're statement too, am I correct?!"

I lowered my head in shame and embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Pepper. I haven't been sleeping well."

Her eyes seemed to soften at that. She knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hands. "Peter, I can't even begin to imagine the stress you're under. But that doesn't mean we can just put off work. Now come with me to my office, we will write this statement together." I smiled at her, following the ginger boss-lady to her office.

We sat in the office for two hours putting together the perfect speech. Today, I had a conference with reporters and government officials from all over the world. I had been in hiding for the last three months. I haven't seen my friends or May, I haven't been to school, I haven't been Spider-Man. I miss swinging around the city, helping those in need and eating churros on random strangers balconies. Today, I was going to show my face to world and tell the people the truth. I won't be wearing my Spider-Man suit, just me myself and I in a tux. 

Leading up the speech, I began to grow more nervous. Sure, I had the support of all the Avengers and crew at Stark Industries, but I just couldn't shake this nerving feeling in my gut. My friends were all texting me to try and calm me down.

_Nedward: Good luck today! We're all watching in!_

_My Love❤️: Love you, weirdo. You'll do great today!_

_Speedy: Good luck, Penis. #spidey4evah_

_Blondie: Good luck, Parker! Everyone in school today will be watching the conference in an assembly. Don't fuck it up. Love ya!_

_May: Baby, you're going to do great today, I know it. I will be at the conference so I'll see you when you're done. I love you so much. See you soon, hun! ❤️_

I had somehow managed to calm my nerves up until Betty mentioned the assembly. _Everyone will be watching me_. I couldn't mess this up, the people's faith in me depends on this conference. 

"Peter, you look pale. Drink some water." Pepper rubbed my back, soothing my nerves. "I know you're nervous, but just read what's on the card and you will be fine."

I smiled at her and hugged her waist. "Thanks, Pep. I love you."

She hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, kid. If you get nervous, just look at May and I. Maybe you could think about Tony. I know he would be so proud of you right now." 

I smiled sadly and walked to the conference room door. Leaning my ear close to the wood, I began to hear the shouts AND whispers of the patrons inside.

"Peter... it's time." I exhaled a deep nervous breath as the doors opened. I followed Pepper into the room as voices began to raise and cameras began to flash. I was quickly falling deeper into a sensory overload. I squeezed Pepper's hand and she quickly led me to a seat, sliding me a glass of water. She winked at me and smiled. "Everyone! Please be seated!" The crowd shut up after that. "Thank you all so much for coming. Whether or not you are in support of our favorite spider friend, we appreciate the time you took out of your day to hear the truth. I want to give the floor to Spider-Man, himself. Mr. Peter Parker."

I was losing my mind in nerves. I scanned the room and found May in the center, a proud smile on her face. I took a deep breath and opened my cue cards.

"Hey, everyone. My name is Peter Parker. I have been swinging around the city as Spider-Man for almost seven years. Five of which were spent in some sort of quantum realm created by the villain, Thanos, from Titan. I wanted to start off by apologizing for all of the hurt and anxiety that I may have caused you over the last three months, but I'm here today to put an end to the rumors and deliver the truth." I was shaking. I looked to Pepper. She grabbed my hand and smiled. "Three months ago, I went on a class trip to Europe. My initial intention was to hang up the suit for the summer and take some time to relax after everything that happened with Thanos.

After receiving a bunch of calls from the head of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, I ended up just bringing my suit with me. I honestly had no idea I would have to use it. Fury and a handful of his agents followed my class to Europe. The first day we were there, I fought a water monster. That was when I first saw Mr. Quentin Beck, or as the rest of you know him, Mysterio. Later that night I met him in a cave with Fury and the other agents. I thought that Beck was a good man, I truly thought he wanted to be my friend.

However, he was just after my glasses that Tony Stark gave me. E.D.I.T.H. He betrayed my trust when I gave him the glasses. With E.D.I.T.H, Beck was able to create and control an Avengers level threat. He wanted to eliminate me, make me seem like the bad guy. It sounds cliche, but he wanted to known as the greatest superhero of all time. He got into my head constantly, and even managed to lead me to some train tracks. I was run over by the train, but I managed to climb inside. The train brought me to the Netherlands where I was arrested upon arrival.

I managed to escape and a jet brought me to London where I had my final battle with Beck on the tower bridge. In the end I won, but there was still the issue of the drones. The clip that you all saw of me was doctored with to make it sound like I was trying to eliminate the civilians. In reality, I was calling to stop the drone strike. Now that just leaves the video of Beck. Beck and his team of scientists and engineers are all people who used to work for Stark Industries. They were angry at how they were 'treated' as they say, so they wanted revenge and worked together to do so.

Beck and his team were able to create a series of holograms to look and fight like monsters with the help of drones. We believe that after Beck's death, his team created a hologram of him for the final video. In conclusion, I want to apologize for all the stress I may have caused you and your loved ones. I just wanted to protect the city, and I failed. Tony Stark believed in me, but I didn't believe in myself. I hope that one day in the future, you will all find it in your hearts to believe me and allow me to be your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man once again."

Pepper and May looked at me with proud faces. I was able to breath a sigh of relief as some people around the room clapped, their faces glowing with small smiles and unshed tears. The rest of the room looked annoyed and angry, and a few people looked... guilty. 

"We will now take a few minutes to answer some questions." Almost instantly, people sprung up from their seats and began to shout. It took nearly every ounce of my being to keep from passing out from a massive sensory overload.

I answered a few questions like, "Why did you give Mysterio E.D.I.T.H?", "Are you the leader of the Avengers?", "How the hell are we supposed to believe you?". It was hard, but I managed to answer each question without having too big of a panic attack.

"Okay, we're going to take one last question. You there, with the Grey striped blouse." Pepper pointed to a lady who seemed to work for the BBC. 

"Hi there, Mr. Parker. I just wanted to know how your life has changed since this whole ordeal began three months ago."

"I won't lie, it sucks. I am currently residing in an undisclosed location for the time being until we can get this whole mess sorted out for mine, my aunt, and my friends safety. It sucks not being able to see them, but I can only hope that this will all blow over soon so I can see them again. I miss going to school, competing in decathlon competitions, and having movie nights in my English class. But I most of all miss being Spider-Man. I know you may not believe me right now, but helping people was the highlight of my day. Stopping bank robbers by webbing them to walls was always fun. Getting to climb up the tallest buildings, being able to swing around the city, it was a rush. I miss it all, and I hope to do it again soon. Thanks for the question."

Pepper and Maria were making some closing remarks when my spidey sense started to ring in my head. I looked up to the balcony to see a man with a sniper aiming at Pepper. Panicking, I jumped from my seat and threw Pepper to the floor. "Everyone GET DOWN!" The gun fired as everyone started to drop like flies. There was screaming, a few more shots were fired. I reached into my pocket and threw on my web shooters. Standing, I shot a web toward the masked man and pulled him to me. Webbing up the end of his gun, I pressed a knee to his chest and aimed my webs at him. "Who are you?!"

"Name's Osborn. Harry Osborn. My father Norman wants your head. You killed his best friend, Quentin Beck. He won't rest until you're dead." He sneered as Maria put him in handcuffs and gagged him. I continued to sit on the floor as Pepper ran to me.

"Peter! Are you okay?!" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I motioned to a gash on her right arm. "Oh god, Pep... I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You saved me, you saved everyone!" 

"Not everyone..." An agent pointed to the crowd.

I walked out, checking on people as I passed by. I stopped dead in my tracks, however, when I looked to the pool of blood in front of me... and the body on top of it.

"May..." _No, no, no, no, no!_ "MAY!" I dropped next to her body and held her bleeding head in my arms. "OH GOD!" Tears were streaming down my face so fast, I didn't even notice the cameras pointing straight at me.

Pepper ran up to me and tried to pull me away from May. The patrons who hadn't left yet looked at me with guilt and sadness. A few agents started to get all the cameras turned off, but it was too late. Everyone saw what just happened. Everyone looked at me as I held my dead aunt in my arms. My last living family member, gone. I was all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M SORRY! Is it weird to say that stories where May dies are just better? IDK but I'm excited to see where this goes. Also sorry for the short chapter, things will be picking up pretty soon. I know I said the main villain would be Doctor Octopus, and maybe I'll introduce him soon! But I figured that since Green Goblin was one of the more popular foes of Spider-Man, I'd change it to him. As always, if you enjoyed the chapter please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Branching away from Riverdale fanfics feels weird, but it was super fun writing this first chapter! Spider-Man is my favorite Marvel hero, so I'm glad my first Marvel fanfic is about him. I'm also hoping to write a DC fanfic soon. Mainly about the friendship between Supergirl and the Flash, but I can wait a bit to write that XD. As always, if you enjoyed please leave Kudos and comment so I can continue. Alrighty, bye guys!!


End file.
